A Bastille Heart
by asassyturnip
Summary: A short-story about the two bands Bastille and the Arctic Monkeys. Basically, it's about what would happen if Dan Smith had a girlfriend. Rated-M for strong language and sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready?" Dan asked as I untangled the wires. "Of course I am," I reply as he kisses me on the cheek. "I'll go check on those Arctic Monkeys," he said with a smirk on his face. I giggled. Alex has the worst band name ideas. "I can also take your sweater." I looked up from the wire mess. "No it's fine, I'm cold anyway," I reply, worried he might suspect.

"Bella, it's mid-July, how are you cold?" I could hear concern in Dan's voice. "Don't know, might be coming down with something," I said looking back down. "Fine," he replied. "I'll go check on them now." He pecked my cheek and ran off stage.

I sighed. Two years and still no one had noticed except for Janna. I unrolled my sleeves, exposing all the cuts and scars. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. Why was I doing this to myself? Janna would probably say something like, "Don't worry, it's getting better. You haven't cut in ages."

I saw Kyle walking over and quickly rolled my sleeves up. "Hey, Kyle can you help me with these?" I asked pointing to the wires on the ground. "Yea, of course," he said, sitting cross-legged on the floor with me. "Are you excited?" Kyle, unlike Dan who is always terrified, absolutely adores gigs. "Yea, I am," I giggled.

Kyle was Dan's best friend as Janna was mine. We did almost everything together. Janna had introduced me to Dan through Kyle, and we eventually dated. Then, after Dan found out I loved music, he asked me to join his new band.

I only know the Arctic Monkeys through my friend, Alex, who started the band 11 years ago. He used to like me, but when I started dating Dan, he eventually gave up.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, concern in his voice. "Nothing," I replied quickly, even though nothing was right either. "Your exactly like Janna, and this is how she acts when she is either angry or upset. What's on your mind?" A tear rolled down my cheek. Should I tell Kyle? Or should I let Janna tell him? I wasn't sure about it anymore.

"Kyle, have you ever had to keep a secret from everyone, just so you wouldn't hurt one person?" He looked confused. "No, can't say that I have. Why? What's your secret?"

My face felt red. I felt more and more tears coming down my face. Slowly, I unrolled my sleeves, showing Kyle the monsters on my arms. I looked up. "Holy fuck, Bella...how long?" His eyes were watering. Kyle never cries. Not once have I seen him. "Two years." I choked as more tears rushed down his face. He hugged me.

"We have to tell Dan," he whispers. I froze. That was the one person who couldn't know about this. I pushed away and grabbed Kyle's wrists. "Listen to me, Kyle. You can't tell him. If this brought you to tears, it will break him." He nodded. "Does anyone else know about this?" he asked. "Yea, Janna does." I wiped the tears off his face with my sleeves.

We continued to untangle the wires in silence. When we finished, Kyle plugged them in. "Thanks for helping," I said. "Anytime." We walked off the stage and went in back to help the boys load up all the instruments.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes before the gig was about to start, Dan turned to me, eyes wide with fear. "Can you introduce us?" he asked, voice shaking. "Of course I can," I said calmly grabbing the mic and kissing him. He smiled.

The curtains unrolled. It was showtime. After the final song, we thanked our audience and went backstage. "That was amazing, guys!" I shouted immediately. Everyone laughed. "Nice bass-playing, Kyle," Will said with his typical smirk. "Nice piano-playing," Kyle said sarcastically. Dan scooped me up and carried me to my dressing room.

"See you in half an hour?" he asked. "Yup," I said, a little tipsy from the carrying. I stepped into my room, Dan closing the door behind me.

As soon as I heard his footsteps pass, I started to take off my sweater. Then the rest of my clothes until I was left with just my underwear and bra. I put on a robe and slipper, then sat down and re-did my makeup and untied my teal hair from the tight bun it was in to a nice regular ponytail.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said. The door opened, only to reveal Alex, shirtless and sweaty with a towel around his neck. "Hey, just wanted to say thanks for having us and nice job out there," he said, obviously very tired and worn down. "Thanks," I said. "Wanna sit down?" He nodded and closed the door behind him before sitting on a chair near my dresser.

"I don't think you've ever seen me in a robe," I said while getting some cookies from out of a cabinet. "I don't think you've ever seen me shirtless," he replied sarcastically and smirking. I set the cookies on the table. "So, why are you really here?" I ask, knowing his answer. "Well, I thought you might enjoy the sight of a shirtless man," he replied still smirking. I rolled my eyes. "I have a boyfriend." His smirk now faded into a smile.

He got up and pinned me to the wall, keeping me hostage. "I know," he said seductively as he started to untie my robe. His hands were really strong, and I started to fidget my wrists around to get out. He had successfully untied my robe, exposing my bra and underwear. "You're really skinny," he whispered in my ear. I was terrified and he probably saw it on my face because the next thing he did was kiss me.

I felt tears coming down my face and he let go. "Alex, please stop. I don't want to hurt Dan." "Who cares about Dan? He's not even here." He pulled one of my hands close to his waist and I held it tight from going any further. I felt the cuts on my wrist bursting from all the pressure.

I gasped. "See, I told you I can turn you on," said Alex, pulling my hands down with all of his might. "No it's not that," I said, gasping again from the pain. "Alex, you really need to let go," I said, close to tears. He released my arms and backed up a little. I pull my wrists to my chest, now crying. It hurt like hell, but I couldn't say anything.

"You need to go now," I sniffed. "Fine, but can I at least get a kiss?" he asked with disappointment. "Sure," I said, pecking him on the cheek. I opened the door, only to find Dan standing in the doorway, sobbing and staring at me.

I burst into tears. "Dan...how long have you been here?" I choked, barely able to breathe. "Long enough to know you don't love me," he replied, a quiver in his voice. That knocked the wind out of me. I held the door so that I wouldn't fall.

"Dan, he didn't touch me I swear," I managed to choke out before gasping for air. He turned and looked at Alex. I managed to do the same. "Right?" I said with a shaking voice because I was sure he was about to betray me. "What are you talking about? By the way, your girl's got some nice tits," he said.

I burst, my whole body feeling like it was being burned alive. I felt blood coming down my arms and remembered what Alex did to them. "Your lying! Dan, he tried to rape me!" Dan just shoved me against the doorway.

"Stop. Lying," he said. I could feel anger rushing down his spine. I looked into his eyes, trying to prove to him that I wasn't. I grabbed his arm, only to feel it being pulled away. I let out a sob, and so did he. Then, he turned around and ran.

I felt my whole body rush as I screamed, "DAN, NO!" It felt like the whole world was collapsing right in front of my eyes. I turned around, now having to deal with Alex. "How could you?!" I burst out as anger and tears filled me.

He smirked. "That's what you get for saying no." Then, he pushed me aside and walked out as if nothing had happened. I slammed the door shut, locked it, and slid down into a ball. For about two minutes, I sat there uncontrollably sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, a force over took me. I stared at my dresser, pondering at wether I should do it or not. I got up, and slowly walked to my chair. Reaching into a small box, I pull out a blade. I set it down, and pulled my arms from out of my sleeves. After, I grabbed a wipe to wipe up the bursts that had now stopped bleeding. I looked inside the small blue box, reading the note I had left there ages ago.

_A fresh sheet of paper._

_ A cold, broken heart._

_The girl is the artist._

_Her wrists are her art._

All I thought about was what Dan had told me looking straight into my eyes. _Stop lying. Stop lying. Stop lying. Stop lying. _The words ran through my head like a stream, then on to my wrists as I carved them into my skin. My eyes were almost blinded by tears. After my arms went num, I put the blade down.

Looking at my masterpiece, I saw only a sea of red. I burst into tears again. I had gone clean for 6 months as everything was healing. Now I'd have to start again. Grabbing my water bottle, I dabbed a wet cloth onto my skin, clearing it up. All I saw was Stop Lying in red font along with tiger stripes running through the empty space.

I grabbed my phone and called Janna. "Janna, I did it again," I sobbed. "Why? What happened?!" she asked frantically. "No, actually, come to my flat, I'll call the girls." I agreed, and got ready in less than a minute.

Before I knew it, I had escaped the venue and was in a cab, getting to Janna's. I rang her doorbell. "Sweetheart, come in. It's girl emergency night. Chrissy and Sophi are already here." I nodded, stepping in. Janna lead me to the couch. "Shit Bella, you look like you've been through hell and back," said Chrissy with fear in her voice. "Don't worry, tell us all about it," said Sophi, also quite scared. Janna opened my favorite bottle of wine and poured it for everyone. Then, she grabbed a box of tissues and hugged me.

All four of us sat in a circle as I explained in detail what happened with Alex, how Dan was in the doorway, and his two words that broke me. I also explained about Alex being a dick, and how I cut myself up again.

When I finished, Chrissy was sobbing, Sophi trying to comfort her while she cried herself. Janna, who was exactly like Kyle, being the strongest of us all, held me tight and hugged me while wiping my tears. Chrissy poured more wine, and I showed them the new cuts. That's when Janna finally broke. "Why would he allow this all to happen if he was right there behind the door?" I shook my head. "I don't know."

We sat there just crying. Suddenly, the door burst open. And it was Kyle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Janna, you would not believe what Bella did," a voice full of anger was coming down the hall. My face turned white and I couldn't breathe. As Kyle walked in, I saw Dan in his arms sobbing. I finally burst into tears.

"What the fuck is she doing in here, Janna?!" Kyle yelled. "Bella, get back," Janna said protectively. I couldn't say a word and felt like screaming. Scrambling off the couch like a scared animal, I looked at Dan. All that came out was a breathless, "Dan."

That snapped him. I felt my eyes widen. My breath increased. I was terrified. Dan looked up and smirked, even though his face was full of tears. "Slut." My cheeks became num from all the water.

"Filthy slut." I couldn't look at his muddy converse, let alone into his eyes. "Cheating, lying slut!" he finally screamed. I finally lost it. I couldn't breath. I was panicking. Why aren't my lungs working? I could feel my brain forcing them to suck in something. But they refused.

My eyes were going blind. My hearing was fading. The world seemed so distant. Dan was standing next to me and kissed me and forgave me and it felt so real. But then I realized I was in a dream. Was this my panic disorder?

I was about to loose my balance when Janna caught me. I re awoke. Looking around, I remembered the situation I was in. Tears were coming down again and I looked straight into Dan's eyes. "I am telling you the truth," I said with a calm but firm voice. "I didn't touch Alex anywhere. And I didn't let him touch me."

Dan pushed me with all his force against the wall. "LIAR!" he screamed with absolute anger in his face and voice. This really did knock the wind out of me, Dan being a very strong person. Janna saw this too and caught me from fainting then pressed my back. I breathed in my first breath of air before coughing hard.

Janna's arms left me as Kyle pulled her away from me. I fell to the ground, loosing love for Dan. I leaned against the corner and sobbed, harder and harder until my throat hurt. Dan was on the other side of the room, sobbing with his back to everyone. I wanted to get up and kiss him and help me but then I realized.

He doesn't care that I'm sobbing. He's more worried about himself. And for the first time in the 1 year we dated I saw past his humble, sweet, gentleman-like self. Underneath all that, he's just like any other man. Pretends that girls don't have feeling.

I sobbed even harder. Everything that meant the world to me was gone. The only thing that I had left was music. Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"Show him your scars," Janna said calmly. I looked up. What did she just say? Kyle looked at me with pain in his eyes. I was terrified. "Show me what?" Dan turned around. "Dammit Daniel, she cuts herself!" Kyle said loudly.

That was exactly when I saw that Dan now believed me. That I didn't do anything with Alex. Only now I had a worse problem. Dan looked at me, tears of my concern coming down his face. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he did love me.

He walked over slowly to me and bent down. We were now face to face. That's when I finally realized what was about to happen. "Dan, no I can't show you. Please, it will kill you." He stared at my face and smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I believe you," he choked from all the tears. I cried even harder.

"Why?" I asked, curious to hear what he would explain. "You'll never understand it. But I can tell you if you show me." I pulled my wrists up to my chest again and shook my head frantically. I looked at Janna and Kyle. Both were in tears as they nodded their heads in approval. Dan kissed me and said, "Stand up." I obeyed and we were both standing in the corner together. Now it was Dan who was holding me hostage against a wall. Only this time I wasn't afraid.

He kissed me again, longer this time and said "I'll take off your hoodie." I shook my head frantically again. He put his lips on mine and whispered, "Shhh." I let go of my zipper and he kissed me while unzipping it. I wrapped my arms around his neck. When it was time to take off my sleeves, I let out a sob really hard.

"Dan, please don't do this to me. If you love me, you need to stop." He only replied with, "If I love you, I would help you." He kissed me again while stripping my arms of the sleeves that I used to hide in. I finally fell to the ground holding my arms to my chest and Dan fell with me. We sat on the floor and he finally kissed me enough for me to let go of my arms. He gently placed them on his lap.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile on his face. "No," I choked. He kissed my cheek and looked down. His hair was right in my face, and I leaned in to kissed it. He looked back up, tears running down his face. The only thing wrong was that he was still smiling. "What's wrong?" I asked, severely confused.

"You weren't lying, were you?" My eyes went blurry for a moment before I shook my head. He pulled me up to my feet again. Grabbing me around the waist, he leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. When he finally let go, we stared at each other.

"Do you really believe me?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?" I was still confused. "Because if you were lying, you wouldn't have come back," he said, and we both started crying again. "Thank you," I whispered, my throat burning from the sobs and tears.

Dan picked me up, carrying me with one arm near my neck and one near my knees, and brought me to the couch. I sat in between his legs, leaning against his chest. "I'm sorry," I said. He chuckled. "No, I'm sorry. For believing Alex instead of you. And for not noticing...your." He couldn't finish the sentence and I saw his eyes water as he sniffed. I kissed him one last time, before falling asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, Dan was sleeping behind me. We were still in Janna and Kyle's apartment. Grabbing a blanket around my shoulders, I slowly got up, careful not to wake up Dan. I walked to my purse and checked the time on my phone. The screen was bright. It was 5:00. I walked, groggy, to the kitchen.

Looking through the cabinets, I found some teabags. '_Might as well,' _I thought. I started to boil some water and Kyle walked in, tried and obviously thirsty because the first thing he asked was, "Can I have some to?" I nodded, too slow to speak. He leaned on the counter. "Sleep well?" I grabbed two cups and nodded. "How about you?" He smiled. "Dan was happy you forgave him," he said. I poured the boiled water into the cups.

"Honey or sugar?" I asked, knowing the answer. "What do you think?" Kyle said sarcastically. I laughed and grabbed the honey. Kyle absolutely hated sugar like me, but Janna and Dan both hated honey. Putting two ice cubes in each cup, I turned around. "What else did Dan say?" I asked, curious to hear what Kyle had to say.

"Well, he didn't talk much when the girls were around, probably because he was happy you were back with him. But when Janna, Chrissy, and Sophi left, he asked me if you guys could stay the night. I, obviously, said of course and went to grab extra pillows and blankets. When I got back he had already unrolled the couch and took the things from me. Then, he thanked me and went to sleep with you. Janna got back shortly with a few groceries and it was already 12, so we decided to just sleep." He took a a few sips from his tea.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Kyle. And sorry everything had to happen at your flat." He just smiled and nodded his head. "It's fine don't worry." We walked over to the table quietly and sat down. After a few minutes, our tea was gone. Kyle took our cups back over to the kitchen, and I got up to sit by Dan. He stretched his arms and yawned. I smiled and he asked me, "What's the time?" I checked his watch. "Wow, 6:00." He laughed. After about an hour, everyone was awake. We ate a small breakfast of muffins and jam. Dan and I left soon after. When we entered our flat, I got a text from Alex. It said:

_I'm sorry for being such a douche yesterday. Please forgive me._

I laughed. "Should I," I asked Dan. He kissed me. "Sure," he said. I smiled.


End file.
